


Nothing to Do But Watch

by iprincealii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprincealii/pseuds/iprincealii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: SUMMARY IN NOTES. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 8'S FINALE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Do But Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Castiel's thoughts as he watches his brothers and sisters fall. (Prose poetry style.)

Sore and confused, I step into the moonlight.  
My brothers and sisters are falling all around me.  
They are numerous orbs of flame and smoke.  
If they are screaming, I cannot hear it.  
I cannot stop it, it has already begun.  
There is nothing to do, but watch.

I think to myself, Metatron must be laughing.  
Gleeful in his trickery of me, in his revenge against Naomi.  
I am to blame for all of this.  
I am to blame yet again, the cause of chaos and pain.  
There is no way out for me, no excuse could be mustered.  
There is nothing to do, but watch.

I fall to my knees and stare.  
Fire-wrapped wings are torn from their vessels.  
Graces are extinguished to exist no more.  
Angels become human, awkward and dazed.  
They will be lost in this world.  
There is nothing to do, but watch.

I lose myself in tears.  
I am gasping as they fall against my cheeks.  
They sting and burn, but I do not flinch.  
I embrace them and my shame.  
I have failed again.  
There is nothing to do, but watch.

Condemned my family, my home, myself.  
I drag myself forward, bracing myself against a tree.  
Wipe the tears as I succumb to a cold feeling in the pit of my gut.  
I refuse to stand, for I am not worthy.  
Not after what I have done, it is my fatal flaw.  
I am Castiel, the no-more-Angel who cared too much.


End file.
